Freely Tomorrow
Freely Tomorrow è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F scritto da ЯIRE e Mitchie M prodotto da Mitchie M. Apparizioni di gioco La canzone è apparsa per la prima volta in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F, dove è stata sbloccata eliminando Hm? Ah, Yes. In seguito è stato aggiunto come una delle prime canzoni per il nuovo aggiornamento Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone il 20 novembre 2013. Un nuovo arrangiamento della canzone è stato presenti come parte di Cute Medley - Idol Sounds in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X. In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, "Freely Tomorrow" è incluso nel canzone pacco Future Sound. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese Info di gioco di ritmo Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Liriche Giapponese=心ごと　体ごと　全部記憶の中の幻 本当の　愛情が　指先から流れ出した 遠くから見ていたの　悲しそうな君の Face 空の涙と同じね　大粒の雨が溢れ出す 不意に気付いた視線　ハッと息を潜めた ひんやりと冷たい手が　戸惑う君の頬に触れた 雑踏に　飲み込まれ　忘れてしまった 温もりが　優しさが　走る 心ごと　体ごと　全部記憶の中の幻 本当の　愛情が　指先から流れ出した 顔上げて　微笑めば　笑顔取り戻す魔法になる こころKnock Knock Knock 不思議Trick Trick Trick 生まれ変われる Freely Tomorrow 心ごと　体ごと　全部記憶の中の幻 本当の　愛情が　指先から流れ出した 顔上げて　微笑めば　笑顔取り戻す魔法になる こころKnock Knock Knock 不思議Trick Trick Trick 生まれ変われる Freely Tomorrow|-|Romaji=kokorogoto karadagoto zenbu kioku no naka no maboroshi hontou no aijou ga yubisaki kara nagaredashita tooku kara miteita no kanashisou na kimi no FACE sora no namida to onaji ne ootsubu no ame ga afuredasu fui ni kizuita shisen hatto iki o hisometa hinyari to tsumetai te ga tomadou kimi no hoho ni fureta zattou ni nomikomare wasurete shimatta nukumori ga yasashisa ga hashiru kokorogoto karadagoto zenbu kioku no naka no maboroshi hontou no aijou ga yubisaki kara nagaredashita kao agete hohoemeba egao torimodosu mahou ni naru kokoro KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK fushigi TRICK TRICK TRICK umarekawareru FREELY TOMORROW kokorogoto karadagoto zenbu kioku no naka no maboroshi hontou no aijou ga yubisaki kara nagaredashita kao agete hohoemeba egao torimodosu mahou ni naru kokoro KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK fushigi TRICK TRICK TRICK umarekawareru FREELY TOMORROW|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di puroresuman1 (officiale)' My whole mind, my whole body　All of them are the illusions in my memories The real affection　Started to flow out of my fingertips From far away, I was looking　At your Sad Face They're the same as the tears from the sky　The large raindrops started to overflow You felt my eyes suddenly　You held your breath My very cold hands touched you on the cheeks　When you were bewildered The things I'd forgotten　Being enveloped by the bustle Warmth and tenderness were running through my body My whole mind, my whole body　All of them are the illusions in my memories The real affection　Started to flow out of my fingertips If we lift our face and smile　That will become a magic to recover our beaming faces Heart Knock Knock Knock Mystery Trick Trick Trick We can be reborn Freely Tomorrow My whole mind, my whole body　All of them are the illusions in my memories The real affection　Started to flow out of my fingertips If we lift our face and smile　That will become a magic to recover our beaming faces Heart Knock Knock Knock Mystery Trick Trick Trick We can be reborn Freely Tomorrow Video Project DIVA F = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = Curiosità *Questa canzone è stata utilizzata in uno dei trailer di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F per mostrare tutti i moduli del gioco. Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki *VocaDB Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2011